kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapika200
Comments I'm going to ask you to refrain from adding various comments on our talk pages (something you've done on other wikis, I've noticed). That's not their purpose; they're there to discuss the actual article. If you don't have anything useful to contribute, don't say anything. Saying things that have been easily contradicted, such as claiming Revenge of Meta Knight being effectively impossible, don't count; you're not welcome here if you continue these shenanigans. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:44, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :that's like saying that comments on youtube are purely for saying useful thing that someone should add to the video. so i'm not welcome on yo-kai watch crazy version wiki if i had one comment that isn't something to contribute to the articles on said wiki? basically,you're saying "you're not welcome on youtube if you add various comments to youtube videos" and I NEVER HAD ANY EVIL SCHEMES.i am pikapika200 (talk) 20:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::If a YouTube administrator told you directly to stop contributing useless comments, would you respect them and do what they said? That's all we're asking you to do here. ::NerdyBoutKirby ''You should've gone for the head.'' 20:16, July 12, 2018 (UTC) And also, Talk pages for articles on wikis are much different than comment sections on YouTube videos. Sure, you can comment on both, but you can only comment about important things relating to the article and not fandom related topics on talk pages (at least on this wiki), whereas you can comment about whatever you want on comment sections of YouTube videos. So, again, please comment about important things relating to what the article is about instead of useless fanon stuff and/or other related things. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:28, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan um,so,you do realize can means what is possible,not what is permissible. also,am i allowed to comment useless comments on yo-kai watch crazy version wiki,given that i created yo-kai watch crazy version wiki? also,some wikis have actual comments sections,like fantendo wiki,which is a fanon wiki and no one ever told me to stop contributing useless comments on fantendo wiki.i am pikapika200 (talk) Yes, you can comment stuff like that on those wikis since they have fanon related topics. Not here though. If you would like to talk about Kirby fanon, then perhaps you would like the Kirby Fan-Fiction Wiki. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:39, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan kirby fan-fiction wiki does not permit all kirby fanon .i've never written a kirby fan-fiction,so kirby fan-fiction wiki is not the lace for me to go. if you say that someone can't do something,you're saying that is physically impossible for them to do that thing. also,wha's the discuss button's purpose?i am pikapika200 (talk) 20:46, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :The discussion area is less strict/formal than our talk pages. You should go there for things like that. These are our talk page rules and these are our forum rules. Please follow them so we don't have to go through this again. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:57, July 12, 2018 (UTC) And the Kirby fan-fiction wiki DOES allow all types of fanon, such as fan-made Copy Abilities, fan-made characters, etcetera. Not all of it is just about fan-fictions. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:01, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan as it happens,i have written a kirby fanfiction. it was published july 16 this year. i put the kirby fanfiction on kirby fanfiction wii for obvious reasons.i am pikapika200 (talk) 16:16, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh,and kirby fan-fiction wiki is for kirby fan-fiction only. otherwise,it wouldn't be called kirby fan--fiction wiki. for all types of kirby fanon,you do not go to kirby fan-fiction wiki. for all kirby fanon,the place is Kirby's dream fanon. also,stop saying that it's physically impossible for me to do that here. also,youtube comments are for discussion of the actual video if talk pages on wikis are to discuss the actual article. also,not all wikis have talk pages. some have comments section. i am pikapika200 (talk) 22:39, September 20, 2018 (UTC)